roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Hunt 2017
On April 11th, 2017 - April 24th, 2017, an egg hunt event was introduced into Arcane Adventures. During the event, there were 18 different eggs to be found. Note: These eggs have been removed along with the scroll and you can only get them via trading. EggOfRavagedSeas.png|Egg of Ravaged Seas EggOfResistance.png|Egg of Resistance FabergeEggoftheMoon.png|Faberge Egg of the Moon FabergeEggOfTheSun.png|Faberge Egg of the Sun GildedEgg.png|Gilded Egg EggOfPower.png|Egg of Power LavaEgg.png|Lava Egg BuoyEgg.png|Buoy Egg TropicalEgg.png|Tropical Egg ChestEgg.png|Chest Egg CoconutEgg.png|Coconut Egg PearlEgg.png|Pearl Egg GreenEgg.png|Green Egg PinkEgg.png|Pink Egg PurpleEgg.png|Purple Egg BlueEgg.png|Blue Egg EggOfTheRisingPhoenix.png|Egg of the Rising Phoenix EggOfTheHorizon.png|Egg of Horizon 'Egg Scroll' To aid players keep a track of eggs found and to be found, a new item was given everyone called "Egg scroll". Egg scroll showed hints to help players find the eggs which they didn't find. As Eggs were found by players, they appeared in the egg scroll. Egg list Locations *Lava Egg **Was required to any island that has lava and would find this egg, however couldn't have been picked up immediately; it would need to cool down before able to pick up. The one cold enough to pickup shouldn't be on fire. *Tropical Egg **Was to be found on any island that has lemons and should've looked like a giant, egg shaped lemon. *Coconut Egg **You would need to go to any island with palm trees on it (ex. Outcast Tower) and look under a tree to see an egg shaped coconut and collect it; this egg rarely replaced coconuts. *Blue, Pink, Purple & Green Egg **Were found under normal trees on islands that have them. *Buoy Egg **Found floating in all Seas under a stationary cloud and spawns randomly. *Egg of the Horizon **You could've found this egg past the edge of the world which could be easily identified by the lack of "visible water". The egg itself spawned by replacing Buoy Eggs that spawn in the void, which were under clouds. *Faberge Egg of the Moon **Could have been found anywhere during night time with an extremely rare chance. *Faberge Egg of the Sun **Could have been found anywhere during day time with an extremely rare chance. *Egg of Resistance, Egg of Power, and Gilded Egg **These were obtained from chests, fishing, or as a daily reward. *Chest Egg **Was found in place where a chest would normally spawn, turns into a normal chest after a few minutes. *Pearl Egg **Was found along the beach of any island where a pearl would spawn with a rare chance. *Egg Of Ravaged Seas **Was to be found in whirlpools that Kraken would normally spawn, only in 1st and 2nd sea. *Egg of the Rising Phoenix **This egg could've been found on Newgrounds Island behind Theos. Reward The eggs that are collected give various stats, all having only a requirement of Level 1+, allowing even the weakest of players equip them. When a player has collected one of each egg and open up their Egg Scroll, a special seasonal head armor is rewarded to the player; an Easter-themed Dominus hood. Trivia * When the event was first released only 17 out of the 18 eggs were possible to collect, due to the Egg of the Rising Phoenix being bugged. * This is the second event to be added to Arcane Adventures, the first being the Christmas Event in 2016. * You could spawn a cloud in the void if you have more than one player with you, making it easier to gather Egg of the Horizon. * The Egg of the Horizon, spawning only under clouds, was impossible to get in Low Quality mode, as at that setting clouds would not spawn around the player thus making the egg not occur. * The Egg scroll is a reskin of the economist's scroll. * The Faberge Egg of the Moon currently has the highest defense possible from an accessory. Category:Misc